


How Long Before Your Husband Gets Home?

by lady_maria



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Cheating, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_maria/pseuds/lady_maria
Summary: Grace is unhappy with her marriage and seeing no obvious way out, she's feeling trapped and vulnerable. That is, until she meets Sam Drake, who is everything she has ever wanted and more.





	How Long Before Your Husband Gets Home?

**Author's Note:**

> People still play Uncharted, right? Because I sure as hell do.
> 
> People still lust over Sam Drake, right? Because I sure as hell do.

She was surrounded by noise. People chatting and laughing, glasses clinking together and the low thumping of the music resonated throughout the bar. Grace appreciated the fact that said music wasn't any louder as she could already feel her oncoming hangover that was bound to hit her fully the next day.

She sighed deeply, trying her best to ignore the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach that signalled to her that she should probably stop drinking. This was her third - maybe fourth - glass of whiskey – and Grace didn't usually drink such heavy liquor. She was already beginning to regret her choice to come here.

But she needed to drink – she needed to forget. She wanted to forget the fact that she married too early. She wanted to forget that said marriage was failing miserably. She wanted to forget the fact that she didn't love her husband anymore – although the more she drank, the more she realised that perhaps she never loved him in the first place?

Married in her early twenties, Grace missed out on the fun that other people her age would have had. Going out and meeting new people and waking up the next morning in some stranger's bed. And now, in her thirties, she felt as if her youth had been wasted trying to make a doomed marriage work.

Grace drank the rest of the whiskey in her glass before calling the bartender over to her to refill it. He seemed hesitant at first but once she waved the money in his face he was more than happy to oblige.

She thanked him before bringing the glass to her lips to take a sip. She drank more than intended – the cool liquid seemed to burn her throat - just as the stranger approached her from the side.

“Wow,” the man said. “You can certainly put them away.”

Just as the stranger finished speaking, she coughed and spluttered into the glass causing the man next to her to chuckle in response.

“Or not.”

She quickly regained her composure before placing the glass down on the bar sheepishly so she could turn to face the man. Her eyes widened slightly as she took him in. He was an older man but was still attractive, tall and very much in shape – distractingly so. Even more distracting was his V-neck shirt which exposed the birds that were tattooed on his neck and the very edges of the hair on his chest. Grace could feel her cheeks heat up as she quickly realised that she had just sat there staring at his chest for just a few seconds too long.

“Guess I overestimated how much I could fit in my mouth.” she stuttered in response. Her eyes widened and she could definitely feel her face turn redder when she realised what she had said. The man laughed – or wheezed rather – at her words. “I-I mean... the alcohol, not... you know-”

“It's all right.” He laughed. “I know what you meant.” Grace smiled at him. “Can I buy you a drink?” he asked.

She shook her head. “No thanks. I already have one.” she replied, gesturing the the glass in her hand.

The man laughed again. “Yeah, but you've just coughed in that one.” Grace giggled and the man continued before she could reply. “And I was thinking of just getting you something... you know... non-alcoholic. Like a soda?”

“Are you suggesting I'm a lightweight?” she said, feigning offence at his words.

“Not at all. But I've noticed this is your fourth glass of whiskey within the last forty five minutes.” He shrugged his shoulders in an over-exaggerated fashion. “I'm suggesting that perhaps you need to slow down?” he joked.

She smiled. “You've 'noticed' me, have you?” she asked, her voice dipping lower as she stared up at him through her eyelashes.

At this action, the man sighed quietly as he looked her up and down which caused shivers to run up her spine and her breath to get caught in her throat – her husband had certainly never looked at her like _that_ before. “Believe me, it would have been very hard for me not to notice you.” he said, his voice dipping lower as hers had, but he – admittedly – sounded way better than her when he did that. 

She hummed in response – her eyes never leaving his. “I'm Grace.” she said after a moment.

“I know you are.”

“Wait, what?”

“What?”

“What do you mean 'you know'? How do you know my name?”

“Oh you-” he paused. “Oh, that's your name.”

She laughed – a bit louder than intended. “Yes, that's my name.”

He laughed in return, his hand moving to rub the back of his neck in obvious embarrassment. “I thought you were just stating the obvious.” he grinned at her, moving back to his confident and charming demeanour quickly. “Your name definitely suits you, Grace. I'm Sam.” He held a hand for her to shake which she gladly accepted.

“Pleasure to meet you, Sam.”

He smiled before asking: “So, what's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?” he asked, his eyes drifting down to her wedding ring. “I couldn't help but notice the ring you're wearing.”

Her eyes widened as she looked down, cursing silently to herself for not taking it off. “Yeah... It's... uh...” she trailed off.

“Marriage trouble?”

She nodded her head. “Yeah. Yeah, something like that.”

“Came here to forget about it – I'm guessing?”

“What are you – my psychologist?” she asked, making jokes to stop herself from telling this perfect stranger too much.

He chuckled in response. “So what's the deal?” he asked. “Had a fight? Don't have feelings for him anymore? Or is he just an asshole?”

“All of the above.” she replied with a sigh.

“I'm sorry.” he said quietly, suddenly becoming more serious as he took a step towards her – the scent of cigarettes and his cologne becoming apparent to her. She never really liked the smell of cigarettes, but she found herself liking the scent of them on Sam.

“ Me too.” she murmured, taking a sip of her whiskey – immediately regretting doing so as she felt that familiar of nausea hit her head on. “You know what, I might actually have that drink.” she said, turning to him and smiling. “Just a water though.”

“Sure thing, darling.” he said with a grin and a wink before asking the bartender for the drink. “Why don't we go sit somewhere more quiet?” he asked gesturing towards the booths near the back of the bar. “You can tell me all about your asshole husband over a nice glass of water.”

\---

“I met him while I was still in high school.” Grace started, taking a sip of her water. “He was a little bit older than me – already had a well paying job in a respectable company, which my parents loved, by the way.” she explained, shaking her head. “We never really had a lot of money growing up, so when they saw me bring home this guy who was earning a considerable amount of money, they encouraged me to stick with him.”

“What's his problem then? Besides from being an asshole?”

She shrugged her shoulders. “He started off as a really nice guy. He said a few things that were kind of... _off_ , but it happened so rarely it didn't seem like a problem. But once I finished school, he asked me to move in with him and ever since then he started being more controlling. He wouldn't let me go out with friends on a Saturday night because he wanted me to be 'safe'.” She scoffed. “Safe, my ass. He was probably scared I'd cheat on him or something. Which I'd never do, but he just didn't trust me. He would ask me about every guy friend that I had to the point where he was going through my phone and reading my conversations with them.”

“Wow, he really is an asshole.” Sam chimed in.

“When he proposed I was hesitant. I didn't really love him, like... at all. But he had a good job and made loads of money so my parents pressured me into saying 'yes'. So, I did.” she sighed. “It wasn't long before he lost his job. Now he's earning far less that what he was originally, and my job doesn't pay an awful lot either. That put a lot of strain on us. Anyway, ten years of a miserable marriage later and.... Here we are.”

He hummed in response, his expression distant as if he were thinking. “Why haven't you left him yet?”

She scoffed. “I wouldn't have anyone if I did. I don't have any friends and I'm not very close to my family anymore. I don't make enough to support myself... And I'm...” she trailed.

“You're what?” he asked.

Grace looked at him – a small smile forming on her face as she took him all in. He was really listening to her. He wasn't just nodding his head and agreeing where appropriate like her husband did. He was listening and responding to what she was saying. “I mean...” she sighed deeply. “I'm in my thirties... Aren't people supposed to have settled down and had kids by then?”

He laughed at this. “If you're boring – sure.”

She laughed in return. “Not your cup of tea, I'm guessing?”

He shrugged his shoulders. “I much prefer a life of adventure compared to what you're describing.”

Her eyes widened as she leaned forward. “Me too.” She nodded her head excitedly. “I've never really travelled anywhere before. I feel like I've missed out.”

“You really have.” he frowned at her. “So you're saying ten years of being married to a controlling, manipulative asshole and he doesn't even take you on vacation once in a while?”

She shrugged her shoulders, taking another sip of water. “You sound like you've been to lots of interesting places. I bet you have lots of stories to tell, too.”

He chuckled. “Oh you have no idea, sweetheart.”

“I'd love to hear them.” she said her voice becoming quieter.

“Maybe another time. We're talking about you, remember?”

“No, we're talking about my husband.” She laughed.

He nodded his head. “Any other ways your husband has screwed up?”

“Other than pretty much every aspect of keeping a marriage stable? There's not much else.”

He hummed in response.

“Although...” she trailed off. The alcohol still had an effect on her and the sober, water-drinking part of her was stopping her from telling this stranger too much information.

“Although?” he prompted.

“Just...” she sighed. “It's too much information, I think...”

“I understand.”

She paused for a moment. It felt like the drunk part of her was arguing with the sober part of her in her brain and with the roaring headache she had, the drunk part was winning. Further confirmed by the words that came stumbling out of her mouth next. “I mean... I have needs, okay? Like every woman does... Hell, as every man does. And he's just-” she stopped herself.

“Oh...” Sam said, raising an eyebrow at her. “He's bad at that, too?”

She nodded her head. “Absolutely terrible at it. It's pitiful almost.”

He laughed. “What, is he small down there, or something?”

An abrupt laugh escaped her lips and she quickly clamped her hand down on her mouth to stop herself. She quickly regained her composure before nodding her head. “Well, I guess that's part of it.”

Sam laughed. “Poor guy.”

“I mean, it's not just that, it's...” she paused, thinking of the best way to word what she was about to say. “Sometimes, I may as well not be there, right? It's all about him, you know?”

He nodded. “He gets his, but he doesn't help you get yours. Something like that?”

“Exactly.” she said, shaking her head. “It's not even hard, you know? Women essentially have a button that you just need to keep pressing until something happens, right?”

He shrugged his shoulders. “At a bare minimum... Sure.” He shook his head, leaning forward. “Are you telling me after ten years of marriage, you've never... finished with him?”

“Never.” she paused. “I mean, I finish myself off... Afterwards... While he's asleep.”

“Holy shit.” he said, his eyes wide in disbelief. “How have you not just straight up strangled him in his sleep?”

She laughed. “It's tempting.”

They both laughed. When it died down, Sam lowered his voice. “You know, you deserve better than that.”

Grace scoffed.

“I'm serious.” he said, placing a hand on hers. “You're fun. You're smart. And you're absolutely beautiful. And he can't even treat you with some basic respect and decency. You don't deserve that.”

She scoffed again. “I bet you say that to all the girls.” she muttered.

He chuckled, looking down at the table. She watched as his face suddenly lit up, before looking back at her. “What do you say we get out of here, hm?” he asked. “Go on a little adventure?”

She giggled. “What kind of adventure?”

“The fun kind.”

“Where would we go?”

“Anywhere you want.”

Grace bit her lip. This man was everything her husband wasn't. He was sweet, funny and he actually listened to her. And he made her feel an almost unfamiliar feeling of arousal in the pit of her stomach and that was all she could think about right now.

“There's only one place I want to be right now...” she said, her voice dipping lower to a tone that – she hoped – was seductive.

“Where would that be?” he asked, leaning forward, a smile creeping onto his lips.

“How about we go to your place for that adventure? Because I wouldn't mind a trip to your bed.” She blushed when she said that out loud – it definitely sounded less cheesy in her head.

He chuckled. “Are you sure about that? I wouldn't want you to think I was taking advantage of you-”

“I don't care about that.” she said. “I just want to forget about my husband for tonight. I want something different. Something new. I want you, Sam.”

He breathed shakily. “You know, it's not easy to say no to a proposition like that.” he said smugly. “Are you sure you want to?”

He was teasing her now, she could tell. She wasn't in the mood to be teased right now though. She reached over across the table and grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him into her before pressing her lips against his. He was shocked at first, but he soon became more and more into it – his hands moving to her back to hold her there. Her mind was racing and she pulled him further into her, opening her mouth into the kiss as Sam followed. She needed him closer to her, but that was impossible with the table in the way. This would do, but it wouldn't satisfy her for long. Although, she had to admit, he was a damn good kisser.

He broke away from the kiss causing her to whine embarrassingly. His lips quickly moved to her neck where he kissed and sucked, eliciting a needy moan from Grace. “I'm definitely sure I want to, Sam.” she said breathlessly.

He pulled away from her hastily. “Let's go then, hm?” he said breathlessly.

She nodded before quickly pushing herself out of the booth – Sam following suit, before grabbing her by the hand and pulling her pout of the bar in a hurry.

“Just so you know, size isn't a problem with me.” he said with a wink.

\---

As soon as the door to Sam's room in the hotel closed, his arms were around her waist, pulling her in for a deep kiss. Grace had noticed that they were in a hotel and not a house or apartment, but a quick glance at her surroundings confirmed that he had been staying here. Not that she cared in her current predicament.

His hands travelled over her body hastily as he gently pushed her towards the bed in the centre of the room. Her hands were in his hair, running her fingers through it. She gripped his hair and tugged lightly, causing a moan to escape his lips. At this, he grabbed her forcefully, picking her up off the floor before gently tossing her down onto the bed which they had now reached.

She giggled at this. “Someone's eager.”

He grinned at her. “Can you blame me?” Before she could respond, his lips moved to her neck as he positioned himself on top of her. She whimpered as he grazed his teeth over her skin, sending shivers down her spine. Her hands were now on his shoulders, her nails digging into him through his shirt causing him to groan deeply into her neck. As his lips attacked the crook of her neck, his hands were busy lifting her shirt up, exposing her stomach and her bra underneath. He stopped kissing her neck to pull the shirt off and throw it somewhere in the room.

“Hey!” she yelped in mock annoyance. “I hope you'll remember where that went otherwise I won't be able to find it tomorrow.”

He chuckled. “You can always borrow something of mine.” He grabbed his own shirt and pulled it over his head, revealing two other tattoos – one on his upper chest and the other on his shoulder- as well as three distinct bullet holes on his lower abdomen. Wait – bullet holes?

Just as Sam was about to continue, she placed a hand on his chest to stop him.

“Something wrong?” he asked.

“Are these...” she drifted off, her fingers slowly making their way down to the scars. Her fingertips lightly grazed over them and he inhaled sharply. “Are these bullet holes?”

He paused, looking down at her sadly. He seemed to be somewhere else. “It's a long story.” he said nodding his head. “Another time, maybe. This is about you, remember?”

“It is?”

He chuckled, nodding his head. “May I?”

She grabbed his arms and pulled him down for another kiss as his own hands moved down towards her jeans to begin undoing her belt. Her jeans were off before she knew it and Sam was leaving a trail of wet kisses down her exposed body, save for her bra and panties covering the parts she wanted him to touch most.

As he kissed her, he knelt down, pushing her up the bed slightly so he was eye level to her crotch. He pressed a finger against her panties, feeling the warm wetness that had accumulated there. “You said that your husband had never made you finish before-”

“You know what, I don't really want to be talking about my husband right this minute, Sam-”

“I'm guessing he's never eaten you out?”

She scoffed at the explicit nature of his words as it was so unexpected. “I mean... No, he didn't. He claimed he didn't like doing it. So we never did.”

He chuckled. “He's missing out then.” he murmured as he rubbed her entrance up and down through the fabric.

“Now that I think about it – I don't think anyone has.”

“Really?” he asked, looking up at her in disbelief.

“I've only ever been with my husband.”

He hummed in response, his fingers brushing over a particular sensitive spot, causing her to inhale sharply. “First time for everything, I suppose.” He moved his fingers away from where he was rubbing her so he could remove the annoying item of clothing in his way. Once they were off he took a moment to look at her, licking his lips almost subconsciously.

“Uh, Sam? It's making me uncomfortable with you just staring at me like that.” she said, snapping Sam out of his daydream.

He chuckled. “Sorry, darling. Not everyday I get to see something as pretty as that.”

She giggled. “Can you get on with it?” she joked.

“I'll take my time, thank you.” he murmured, his lips moving to her pubic mound, brushing his lips over the surface, his stubble rubbing harshly against her. She sighed deeply, her hands moving to his hair, her opening dripping in anticipation. He moved his lips slowly towards her slit, kissing lightly as he went. Just as he got to where she wanted him, he suddenly moved to her inner thigh and begun kissing and nipping her there instead. She groaned – partly in frustration – as she tried to move his head back to where she wanted him.

“And I'm eager?” he scoffed.

The laugh that erupted from her was cut short as he - suddenly and without warning - dragged his tongue along her wet slit. It was such a simple gesture and yet it was unlike anything she had ever experienced before. He licked her a few more times, his warm tongue leaving a trail of wetness that turned cold when the cool air hit her.

She moaned loudly when his tongue delved deeper, brushing lightly over her clit. He licked over her clit a few more times, causing more obscene noises to escape her mouth – she could already feel her orgasm approaching fast. He chuckled, pushing himself back. “Simple, right?” he asked and she cocked an eyebrow, unsure of what he was talking about. “Just press a button a few times until something happens?”

She giggled at him, not-so-gently pushing his head back towards her so he could continue. His tongue returned to her clit, although this time he was licking her faster and with more force, causing her to whine and moan loudly – her fingers tangled in his hair as she tugged lightly again. He moved his fingers towards her entrance and slipped them in as he licked her clit. She gasped, arching her back as she moaned his name. He curled his fingers upwards and started pumping them in and out of her – her climax approached far faster than before, she knew she wouldn't be able to last much longer.

“Oh, God. Sam, unless you want me to cum, you need to stop.” she moaned breathlessly.

He chuckled, pushing himself away again while his fingers continued to pump into her. “Yeah, that's the point.” His voice dipped lower as he stared up at her. “I want you to cum for me, princess. Do you think you can do that for me?”

She nodded and smiled – she would have found his tone and choice of words patronising if it came from anyone else, but somehow Sam managed to make the unattractive attractive, yet again.

“Good girl.” he murmured before bringing his lips back to her clit again to resume the treatment he was giving her.

It wasn't long before her orgasm hit her, causing waves of pleasure to nearly overwhelm her – it was far more pleasurable than anything she did to herself, let alone what her husband did to her. She moaned loudly as he continued the lick her clit, prolonging her already intense orgasm. Eventually it became too much for her to handle and she pushed him away gently, which caused him to stop.

Breathing heavily and her eyes closed as she attempted to calm down, Sam climbed back up so he was face to face with her. “Feels good, huh?”

She nodded. “Yeah...” she replied breathlessly. “Am I sweating? It feels like I'm sweating, but I can't tell.”

He paused. “Yeah, you're sweating a little bit.”

“Gross.” she mumbled. “All right, just give me a minute and then I'll return the favour.”

“Cool.” he replied sarcastically. “I'll just lay down over here while you catch your breath then.”

“While you're at it, feel free to take off your jeans and whatever. In case, you know, you want to speed things up a bit.”

He laughed. “You're such a romantic.”

“I try.”

Even though she was joking, Sam went and removed his jeans anyway, before sitting back on the bed – his hard-on apparent through his boxer shorts. She smirked, before moving – or jumping, rather – on him. With a knee on either side of his hips, she straddled him, her lips quick to capture his in another heated kiss. As they kissed, Grace gently rocked her hips back and forth, feeling his hardness through his boxers, giggling as he moaned softly. He broke the kiss so he could look her up and down. His eyes locked on her breasts, still covered by her bra and he frowned.

“Wait, I didn't take that off?” he asked.

“Uh... No?” she replied.

“Oh.” he paused. “Thought I did.” His hands moved to the clasp at the bad, undoing it quickly with deft fingers, before tearing it off of her and throwing it amongst the other forgotten clothes that were scattered around the hotel room.

His hands moved to her exposed breasts, cupping them in both hands. “Now, you were saying something about returning a favour?”

She hummed in response. “You might need to take those off though.” she gestured to his boxers.

“And then what?” he smirked, his hands moving to remove them.

“What do you thinks going to happen?” she asked, her voice barely a whisper.

“I'm hoping it has something to do with that mouth and those pretty lips of yours.”

“You're pretty close.” she replied with a nod to which he frowned. “I was thinking of something else that's, you know... warm and wet. But, I mean, if you want me to use my mouth, then I guess-”

“You know what, I like your idea better.” he said quickly, still struggling to get his boxers off which was made difficult by the way Grace was straddling him.

“If you insist. I hope you're ready, because I've been told I'm pretty good at the whole 'girl on top' thi- Holy shit.” Sam had finally gotten his boxers off and she was now given a proper look at his cock.

“That's not exactly the reaction I was hoping for.” he said, feigning offence at her outburst.

“I mean...” she paused, trying to find the right words – her eyes not moving from it. “You certainly weren't lying about size not being an issue. But you mentioned nothing about... girth.”

Sam laughed. “Glad you're happy, sweetie.”

“I mean... _Jesus_. Look at it!” she replied jokingly.

“All right, all right. Enough with the sarcasm. We were in the middle of something, remember?” he said, shifting so he could position himself at her entrance.

“I wasn't being sarcastic, Sam.” she stuttered, the fear suddenly hitting her. “I mean, I'm not really sure if it will... you know... fit? I suddenly have stage fri-” Sam pushed himself inside her slowly, stopping her mid-sentence. She gasped as he pushed her down his length, filling every inch of her with him. He kept pushed her further down until he was fully sheathed inside of her.

“It definitely fits.” he said, nodding his head – so pleased with himself.

Her breathing had become heavy through this process and now that he was fully inside her, she wanted more. “Just shut up and move already.”

“Me?” he asked a smirk on his face. “You're on top, Grace. You're the one that's supposed to move – you're repaying the favour.”

“You're such an asshole.” she mumbled, slowly pulling her hips up and then moving them back down.

His hands moved to her hips, lightly encouraging her to move faster, grunting as he did so. “You know what? I was all confident and glib before, but holy shit, does this feel good.” Sam mumbled. “How are you so tight?”

“I do kegels.” she said, causing them both to laugh. She grabbed onto his shoulders for balance and began moving faster, causing a rather loud moan to escape Sam's lips.

“Just like that, princess.” he moaned, his lips making his way to her neck again. At this, she wrapped her arms around him, picking up the pace so that her hips were practically slamming down onto him. They both were now moving their hips into each other - they didn't have the best timing and it was something of a bumpy ride, but it felt _good –_ which was more than anything Grace had ever experienced before. As they both approached their climax - clinging desperately onto each other and moaning and grunting loudly - she realised that what she had been missing her whole life was just sitting there underneath her. She was so happy, she could have cried. She was glad that she didn't though as it would have been incredibly weird.

“Shit, just like that.” Sam groaned, snapping her back from her daydream. “I'm gonna cum, princess.”

“Me too.” she moaned, her voice coming out at an embarrassingly high pitch, but at that moment she didn't care. “I would suggest trying to get there at the same time, but I think our timing would be a little off.” she joked.

He chuckled in response. “Worth a try, right?” His hand moved down to her clit, rubbing circles onto it – his other hand gripped her ass tightly as he snapped his hips into her faster, completely forgetting that she was supposed to be in control. “Where do you want me to cum, darling?”

Now, with the pressure on her clit and the speed of which he was thrusting into her, she couldn't think straight and she said the first thing that came to mind. “Inside. I want you to cum inside.” she replied breathlessly. Sam probably couldn't think straight either, because he didn't question her answer.

Her orgasm hit her without warning and she buried her face in the crook of his neck as a scream practically ripped through her throat, feeling him twitch and throb inside her – nearing his own end. It wasn't long before he finished, spilling his warm seed inside her with a deep groan that sounded roughly like her name.

He stayed inside her for a moment while they both caught their breath.

It wasn't long before one of them returned to their senses. “Wait, should we have used a condom or something? I've never really been with a complete stranger before.” she said, pointing down at the mess he had made inside of her.

His eyes widened. “Oops.” He paused for a moment, staring down. “You're on... birth control though, right?” he asked, panic rising in his voice as he looked up at her.

She shook her head slowly. His eyes widened even more – if that were even possible – and a string of colourful curse words erupted from his lips. Grace took a moment before she burst into giggles. “I'm just kidding!” she laughed. “The look on your face!”

“You did not just do that.” he said, trying to keep a serious face, but failing miserably as he begun to laugh along with her. He pushed her off of him to the space on the bed beside her. “I can't believe you did that.”

“That'll teach you to be more careful next time, Sam.” she giggled, propping herself up on her elbow as she laid down beside him.

He raised an eyebrow. “Next time?” he asked, a smirk spreading across his face. “With you, hopefully?”

She smiled at him, before shrugging her shoulders jokingly to which he rolled his eyes, pushing himself down the bed so he laid next to her – face to face.

“So, did that help you forget about your husband?” he asked.

“Well it did...” she paused. “Until you literally just mentioned him again-”

“Whoopsie.”

“I mean, seriously, Sam!” she laughed.

He shrugged his shoulders. “Guess that means we've got to do it again, right?”

She laughed, before moving so she was on her back. She then reached under herself awkwardly so she could pull the covers out and get under them – Sam following suit. She paused a moment. “Wait, I can stay for the night, right?”

“Of course.” He paused. “You'll have to pay rent though.”

“Sam, this is a hotel room.”

“Yeah, and it's not free!”

She laughed, pushing him on his shoulder lightly. “Tell you what: I'll get up before you and make breakfast for you instead.”

He hummed in response. “Sounds good.” He smiled as he looked at her before shifting around so he was on his back and then moving to grab something from his bedside table. He picked up a lighter and a cigarette, and Grace raised an eyebrow as she watched him placed the cigarette between his teeth to light it.

“Do you smoke?” he asked.

She shook her head.

“Mind if I do?”

She laughed. “Go ahead.”

He took a drag of his cigarette before blowing smoke up into the room. “Man, I'm tired.”

“Me too.”

They laid there in a comfortable silence and Grace felt herself drifting off. But this was soon cut short with Sam speaking up again: “No, but seriously. Are we doing this again?”

She sighed deeply. “I'm still married.” she replied, pointing at the ring on her finger.

“Yeah...”

“He won't be pleased.”

“I can't imagine he would be happy about this, for sure.”

“He'll probably end up kicking me out of the house.”

“Because he's an asshole – and that's what assholes do.”

“My family will never want to speak to me again, probably. Just because they liked him so much when I met him and he _used_ to make a lot of money.”

“Well, they're assholes too.”

“Yeah...so.”

They were silent again for a moment.

“Then, we're definitely doing it again.” she said with a satisfied grin and nod.

“Nice.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
